A nice dream
by Karrie Dreammind
Summary: A girl-student - teacher story. Karrie starts her third year at Hogwarts and she seems to be somehow bewitched by her new DADA teacher...


**_Hello, everyone! This is my first story ever uploaded on the net. Also I am new so I'm still not sure of how everything works… I'll get used to it!_**

_**This is a story about a girl, called Karrie, who actually represents me. She gets Quirrell as her new DADA teacher and… well, just read it.**_

_Also, I think it is obvious that I don't own the world of Harry Potter, or any of the charcters from that world. I do, however, own Karrie, Angie and the boy, mentioned in this story.**  
**_

'Welcome back!'

Karrie had just arrived in Hogwarts. She was starting her third year of education in the magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her friend, Angie, was getting excited about meeting her.

'Thank you! It's very nice to see you again! Did you have a great holiday?' Karrie answered with the same excitement.

'I sure did. I went on a one-week trip around the UK. You cannot possibly imagine what brilliant places we've got in this country! It was so magical!'

'And you dare not to have asked me to come with you! That's exactly something for me!'

'I'm sorry, but you were in your home country, weren't you?'

'Well, yes that's true… Alright, I'm happy I spent the summer with my family at the place I grew up. I don't regret it even a bit!'

'I'm happy to hear someone so fond of his own country!'

'I've always been like that, you know. I would not give up my Bulgarian background for anything!'

'I don't know if it matters for you two, but I don't want to be late for my first lesson!' they heard a voice behind them 'Can I pass?"

'Of course' Angie answered just noticing the queue behind them waiting to get in the classroom 'It's great to see you as well!'

'It's great to see all of you!' Karrie exclaimed to all the students in the queue

* * *

'What happened to our old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?' shouted someone as the class noticed an unfamiliar person entering the room and getting started with the lesson. That person was wearing long purple robes and a purple turban on his head. He was young, not more than 25. He looked nervous and fear of life could be read on his face. 

'He must have quit' Angie answered the question to Karrie, as if she had asked 'He was too old to teach. He could not defend himself against his constant memory loss, leave alone teach _us_ how to defend against the _Dark Arts_!'

Karrie wasn't listening. She could not take her eyes off that particular new addition to Hogwarts' population. She could not take her eyes off _him_. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'G-good morning c-c-class!' that amazingly unrealistic thing spoke 'Welcome t-to your third s-school year. I am p-professor Quirrell, your Defence Against the D-Dark Arts teacher.'

'Is he just too nervous or does he always stutter like that?' Angie demanded. 'Hey, what's wrong with you?' she suddenly noticed Karrie, staring at 0him and not paying attention to the rest of the world.

'_What a sweet voice!_' came out of Karrie's mouth.

'There is definitely something wrong with you!'

* * *

A month and a half had passed since the beginning of the school year, but for Karrie it felt like forever. Although she could clearly remember the first day at school as if it was yesterday. Especially that first lesson. 

She was enjoying her Defence Against the Dark Arts classes more than any other subject ever since. Her friend always said the teacher was weird.

'What about that funny purple turban on his head? Is he Arabian or something?' Angie asked one afternoon while they were walking through a corridor.

'No… he just likes it and enjoys wearing it.' Karrie answered.

'And that stutter- I can hardly understand what he says!'

'I think it's cute.'

'Why do you stand up for him? And why do you never take your eyes off him in class?'

'I don't know, I…' Karrie couldn't finish as she heard a voice behind her back.

'Why are you t-two staying in this cold c-corridor? You should g-go outside. It is not v-very warm but the s-s-sun is shining and it is warmer than here.' it was _him_! Karrie could feel her heart beating faster and her face - becoming red. The fact that she was seeing professor Quirrell outside of class excited her the most. Angie was looking at him suspiciously. When she noticed that Karrie could not speak she decided that somebody _had_ to say something.

'We were discussing… some school stuff. We're just coming from the library.'

'Alright. I'm s-sorry for interrupting you.' Quirrell said, smiled to both of them and left. Karrie kept staring after him.

'You know, that guy has put some spell on you!' Angie concluded.

'I think it's true.'

* * *

The girls decided to go outside after all. They were walking on the cold grass, looking for a place to sit, when suddenly a boy from their class came along. 

'There you are, Angie! You promised me you'll help me with my Potions homework!'

'No wonder you can't do it on your own. I think Professor Snape is doing his best to make our homework as difficult as possible!'

'But you're smart and that doesn't bother you.'

'Unlucky me! Now I have to help other people because I have no problems with my own homework.' she pretended she was annoyed by that. The boy seemed unsure.

'So are you going to help me?' he asked.

'Sure!' Angie answered quickly. Then she looked at Karrie.

'I guess that means you're going to leave me, right?' Karrie asked.

'You don't mind?'

'Not at all. I can manage to survive without you for one afternoon!'

'Thanks!' Angie made a bow and left Karrie standing alone in the middle of the schoolyard.

Karrie was standing there and didn't know what to do. Suddenly she realised she felt free. She was alone. She could think about whatever she wanted without having any borders. It was a strange feeling. As if being always with someone till now did not allow her to do many things, she wasn't aware of at the moment. She was free to do anything she wanted. But what did she want do?

She looked around. She decided she would go inside the castle. She was just about to enter when she suddenly stopped. She had some kind of a sense that told her she shouldn't go inside. She walked around the door and leaned on the castle wall.

She felt peaceful. Her mind, though, was working lively. She relaxed. Until…

'I see you t-took my advise.' the relaxing moment was gone. She almost jumped and turned to the source of these words. _It was too good to be true._

'What is the r-reason you are standing here all b-by your own?' it was really too good to be true! Her friend was not there now. There was nobody else except the two of them, she and professor Quirrell, having a conversation. Perhaps that's what she wanted to do now that she was free. Conversation, that's right! Soon she became aware of the fact that she had to say something to make a real conversation.

'I-I-I…' her stuttering was now even worse than his 'I-I'm – I'm… thinking.'

'Ah, yes indeed. T-Thinking about p-philosophical questions requires s-solitude.'

Another pause. This wasn't getting her anywhere. _He was smiling to her!_ She felt her blood boil inside her and her legs could hardly bear her.

'I am s-sorry for interrupting you for the second t-time today. I will leave you n-now.' with these words Quirrell turned around and began to walk away. If Karrie wouldn't say anything now, she would kill herself. This moment was too perfect to let it end like that.

"_No."_ she whispered 'NO!' this time she shouted. Quirrell stopped and looked back at her. 'You're not interrupting me.'

He moved closer to her.

'You are b-blushing.' _"Is it that obvious!"_ she thought.

'I'm…just… a bit hot.'

'I don't feel h-hot.'

'It's not hot, it's just me who's feeling hot.' he laughed. He was so sweet! But now she had to say something smart. 'So… are you going to the Halloween party this evening?'

How does she ever come up with such great ideas! Everyone would have said that if they just wanted to make conversation.

The expression on Quirrell's face changed. Suddenly he became more serious.

'I… I think you should b-better stay in your room. I m-mean, I am n-n-not going. I think it will be b-boring.' he smiled again but differently this time. It wasn't an honest smile. He then left quickly. Karrie stared after him, puzzled.

* * *

It was that same evening, when something happened, that made Karrie feel even more puzzled. There was a great Halloween party in the Great Hall and everything was fine until suddenly professor Quirrell came rushing through the front door with a pale and scared face, shouting about a troll in the dungeons, stopped in the middle of the hall and collapsed on the stone floor. At the first moment everything was still and at the next everyone was shouting and running across the hall. Those stupid people, Karrie thought, Quirrell was lying under their feet and they didn't even notice. When the crowd cleared up a bit under the commands of Dumbledore Karrie went looking Quirrell, lying somewhere on the floor. But there was no sight of him.

* * *

The next day rumours were spreading around about Harry Potter defeating the troll. Nobody mentioned anything about what happened with Quirrell. 

Now Karrie had a lot to think about. Why would have Quirrell warned her to stay in her room that evening? It was as if he knew about the troll. And why didn't she find him on the floor. He fainted, but he couldn't have woken up and walked away so quickly. Could he?

That was not all. During the Christmas holiday, Karrie stayed to celebrate in Hogwarts. One night she went out of her dormitory and headed to the Transfiguration classroom to take some important homework she had forgotten there. On her way she passed by the third floor corridor, the one she knew was forbidden. But before she went on she heard some sound. Footsteps. Her curiosity led towards that sound until…

'Professor?'

'Miss Lavova! What are you d-doing here?'

'What are _you_ doing here, professor?'

'T-This isn't s-s-something you s-should know. P-P-Please promise m-me you won't t-t-tell anyone where you s-saw me.'

'But…'

'P-Promise me!' he was now holding her face in his hands. Karrie could not resist this.

'Okay' she said 'I promise.'

'T-Thank you.'

* * *

"_What was that all about?"_ Karrie was thinking everything over. Something was not right, but she didn't know what. 

A couple of months had passed since that last experience she had. It was spring now. The end of the school year was approaching. So were the exams. Karrie had a lot on her mind.

One sunny afternoon, one of the last days before the exams Karrie was sitting on the grass, studying when _he_, the subject of her thinking lately, came along and sat next to her.

'B-Being on your own as always.' he said 'You m-must do a lot of t-thinking!'

'Well, yes, that's true.'

A pause.

'And I am interrupting you as a-always.'

'You know you're not.'

'You must b-be thinking very d-deeply about something' Karrie looked at him 'your book is upside down.'

'Oh!'

Another pause.

'You s-see, Karrie'_ he called her by her little name _'people d-don't always do what they want t-to and s-sometimes they don't have a c-choice. It was a p-pleasure for me t-to know you and I will always r-remember you with g-good.' Karrie didn't know what he was talking about but she had a strange feeling about this. 'I will r-remember the s-sweet way in which you were always b-blushing in f-front of me.' "That's a nice thing to remember!" Karrie thought. 'No matter what h-happens from now on' he continued and at this moment Karrie felt his hand on her shoulder and turned to face him 'I want you t-t-to remember me with this…' as he spoke he leaned forward towards Karrie and slowly and gently kissed her.

* * *

This was no good, she knew it was no good! And she was right. 

She could hear them everywhere. But she didn't want to believe them. She couldn't believe them. The rumours were colourful and each one with different details. But the main part was the same:

_Harry Potter had killed Voldemort._

_Professor Quirrell was helping Voldemort._

_Harry Potter had killed professor Quirrell._

All the pieces of the puzzle came together now. He had tried to get through the forbidden corridor on the third floor. That's why Karrie saw him there that Christmas night. He let the troll in the castle on Halloween, so that he had the chance to get to the forbidden corridor without anyone noticing, because they were all panicking about the troll. That's why he wasn't lying on the floor in the Great Hall.

But all this didn't matter anymore. No, it wasn't all over. For Karrie nothing had ended. It was all just

_a nice dream that she will always carry in her heart._


End file.
